


Like Us

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Day 1, Dominant Otabek Altin, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Submissive Katsuki Yuuri, Top Otabek Altin, Vibrators, they're at a sort of bdsm club?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Otabek takes Yuuri somewhere special.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Taking in the sighs around him, Yuuri is sure he’s visibly vibrating. _This is amazing! I feel so at home here!_

A deep chuckle makes him turn to look to his right. “Like it?”

“Oh, Beka, I love it!” He launches himself into his boyfriend’s arms. “Everyone here is like us! They won’t look at us weird and I feel so comfortable!”

“I’m glad you feel comfortable, Yuuri. Now, let’s go get signed in and get started, okay?”

“Okay!”

Making their way over to the receptionist’s desk, the two of them quickly sign all of the required paperwork before heading further in.

Yuuri grips Otabek’s hand tightly. “I’m so excited!”

“If you see anything that interests you, just let me know. All of the toys are free to use and are sterilized. Plus, they have different stations we could go to try things. And there are people around to make sure that everyone stays safe while experimenting. If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable, just let me know and we can talk to them about it.” Otabek pulls Yuuri a bit closer to his side.

Red tints his cheeks. “Okay.” They walk around the room first, taking in all the sights the club had to offer. Yuuri’s eyes are comically wide as he takes in just how many different activities this place has to offer.

Meanwhile, Otabek watches Yuuri carefully. He takes note of some different things that Yuuri seemed more interested in than anything else. He also takes note of some things that he knows Yuuri won’t go for. “Spot anything yet?”

“I-uhm...yeah,” he murmurs shyly, looking up at Otabek with pleading eyes.

Unable to help himself, Otabek leans down and steals a kiss from Yuuri. “Anything you want, Beautiful.”

Yuuri swoons and buries his face against Otabek’s well-defined pecs. “Uhm, well I’d like to try bondage,” he answers.

“Okay. Is there anything else you’d like to try?”

“Uhm, I want you to pick something,” he answers, pulling his face away from Otabek’s chest to reveal a crimson blush on his cheeks. “Please?”

“Of course. Why don’t you go request a room while I get the things we need?”

“O-oh, u-hm, well, I was h-hoping to d-do it o-over there,” he stutters, gesturing to the beds put out in the open.

Otabek gulps down a swell of arousal and suddenly his pants are way too tight. “Anything you want, Beautiful.”

The two part ways, Yuuri heads to claim a bed and Otabek walks over to grab some rope. He swings by the station that has vibrators and picks one up before heading over to Yuuri. His Yuuri is already sitting there in his boxers, a tent and a wet spot greeting him.

“Do you want me to undress?”

“No,” he whispers. 

“Okay.” He sits on the edge of the bed and hooks his finger under Yuuri’s chin to tilt his head so they make eye contact. “You remember our safeword?”

He nods. “Teddy bear,” he whispers.

“Good boy. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do!”

Otabek smiles. “Thank you for trusting me. Ready to begin?”

“Yeah.”

He stands up and turns so he’s facing the bed. “Kneel, legs spread. Arms behind your back and hold your forearms.”

Yuuri carefully gets into position, goosebumps rising on his skin in anticipation. He watches excitedly as Otabek unravels the rope he picked up. It’s a pretty blue that compliments Yuuri’s complexion. 

Slowly, carefully, Otabek begins tying Yuuri up. He pauses at regular intervals to make sure the rope isn’t too tight to hurt, but tight enough to leave a mark. When he’s done, he steps back to survey his handiwork. “You look beautiful, Yuuri,” he breathes.

Yuuri whimpers and shifts around slightly, testing just how much he can move tied up like he is. He groans in satisfaction when the only movement he can do is a slight thrust of his hips. “Please!” He whimpers.

“Just wait,” Otabek coos, smoothing a hand over his face. He unbuttons his shirt and climbs on the bed before lifting Yuuri onto his lap.

“Please, Beka!”

“Close your eyes for me, Yuuri.”

He does so, leaving himself completely at the mercy of his boyfriend. He gasps when Otabek’s hand slides down inside the back of his boxers. “B-Beka?”

“Shh, it’s alright,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Breathe for me.”

Taking a deep breath, he moans softly when one of Otabek’s fingers slides into his already prepared hole. “B-Beka!”

“I just want to make sure you’re ready for my little surprise.” He adds another finger and scissors them for a moment before pulling his hand out.

Yuuri waits, trying to sense what Otabek is going to do. He jolts when his boxers are pulled away from his skin and something cold is pressed against his hole. He whines, arching into Otabek as best he can.

“Don’t move.” The command is simple and freezes Yuuri in place. Otabek smiles and slowly inserts the vibrator before removing his hand. Then, he grabs the remote and turns it on to the medium setting.

Yuuri tenses in shock, the vibrations pulsing right on top of his prostate. “B-Beka!” He moans, barely able to keep himself from jolting at the pleasure.

“Look at me, Beautiful.” Yuuri opens his eyes and stares deep into Otabek’s. “Good boy. Now, I want you to rub your little cock on my legs and cum, okay?”

Humiliation runs through him along with a thrill as small gasps and moans from the other occupants in the club reach him. He groans as Otabek shuffles them around slightly until Yuuri’s crotch rests directly on his thigh. “B-Beka, I-”

Otabek cuts him off with a finger to his lips. “You trust me, right?”

Yuuri nods, adoration shining in his eyes.

“Then be a good boy and listen to me. I want no words coming from your mouth unless it is your safeword or my name when you cum. Do you understand?”

He nods again and takes a deep breath. He rocks forward, the movement barely enough to give him any friction. He whines and tries again.

Otabek watches as Yuuri begins to hump his leg. He knows that with the way he tied Yuuri up and the position of his leg, Yuuri isn’t going to get much friction. He’s going to work himself up trying to cum.

Yuuri begins to move faster, finding that the quick succession of his thrusts gives him the friction that he so desperately craves. The vibrations pulsing against his prostate are driving him mad. They’re not strong enough to make him cum, but they’re just enough to make him achingly hard.

Under Otabek’s watchful eyes, the wet spot on Yuuri’s boxers gets bigger and the whines coming from his mouth get louder. Otabek is aware that they’ve drawn a crowd of silent onlookers, watching them with rapt attention. Otabek knows that Yuuri is so focused on chasing his pleasure, that he’s unaware of their audience. “Beautiful, you’re making the most gorgeous sounds,” he coos. “All these people are just eating them up.”

Yuuri’s pupils shrink then rapidly expand as he subtly glances at the sides of the bed and notices the people watching them. A whine tumbles from his lips and tears start to gather in his eyes.

“If you put on a good show for them, I’ll help you out,” he rumbles, hands coming up to rest on Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri whimpers and starts humping Otabek’s leg harder. He jolts as the vibrations increase in intensity for a moment before going back to the medium level.

“That’s it. Good boy.”

Yuuri’s vision goes hazy as more tears gather in his eyes. One by one, they streak down his cheek. His frustration mounts at not being able to get enough friction. Moan, groans, and whines leave his mouth. His whole body is alight in pleasure.

Otabek licks his lips as he watches Yuuri chase his orgasm. He watches the frustration and oversensitivity washes over him. He raises his leg slightly and reaches up to start playing with his boyfriend’s nipples.

Yuuri’s eyes go wide as suddenly there’s more of that delicious friction and hands are playing with his nipples. “Ngnh!” He’s lost control of his hips; he’s humping Otakek’s leg wildly now, searching for his prize. He knows it’s there; he knows he’ll be quick to find it if only could have just a little bit more.

Otabek takes one hand and reaches over, turning the vibration onto high. He reaches down inside Yuuri’s boxers to his hole, grabs the vibrator, and pushes it against his boyfriend’s prostate—hard.

“Beka!” He screams, cumming in his boxers. He slumps—as much as the ropes let him—and twitches as the harsh vibrations don’t stop. He groans and struggles to try and get away from them, but knows he cannot succeed. In moments, he sobs out another cry of, “Beka!” as another orgasm pulses through his veins.

Slowly, teasingly, Otabek removes the vibrator and places it beside him before making sure to turn it off. Then, he works at untying Yuuri and pulling the limp boy into a hug. “You did so good, Beautiful,” he murmurs, pressing light kisses all over Yuuri’s face. “So amazing.”

Yuuri lets out a dopey laugh and nuzzles into Otabek’s neck. “Thanks, Beka. Love you.”

“I love you too."


End file.
